The invention concerns a device to connect the ends of two horizontal struts by inserting a support between and vertically to them.
Such connections are needed, for example, for combination furniture according to DT-OS No. 28 25 408. The known connection for this purpose consists of pegs and screws that are mounted between the struts and posts. Although these connectors can be manufactured in a stable and deformation resistant way, they are, however, relatively complicated to mount and remove. An even simpler connector of this kind would be suitable in order to facilitate the assembly and de-assembly of such furniture, especially for older or handicapped persons. In addition, it has so far been necessary that the adjoining surfaces be relatively large, in order for the front surfaces of the struts not to be pressed into the material of the posts during handling in actual use as this would lead to an inclined position of the posts. For example, movable parts between the posts, as with a back rest, might, in actual use, no longer fit between the posts. However, such relatively large contact surfaces require corresponding cross sections, and therefore a correspondingly large amount of material.
According to CH-PS No. 616 993, plate shaped connectors are inserted into slits on the sections to be connected. In each case a hook on one plate reaches into a hook pocket on the other plate. With such a connector, only two parts can be connected at one time, whereby the transmissible forces are limited. As, in addition, the hook and the hook pocket are rectangular in topview, the connection will be relatively loose even if the connector plates are manufactured with precision, so that the parts could come easily apart accidentally. This danger is even increased by the fact that the upper back surface of each hook is not supported.
Another device to connect two sections with contact sides, especially plates, is known under GB-PS No. 839 660, whereby also strips with slits in them are inserted into grooves on the plates. A coupling part that is put in between, hooks into the slits with lateral wings. In this case, the slits are wider then the wings. One end of the coupling part is threaded, so that a screw can be inserted, the head of which sits against the ends of the two connector strips. This causes the wings to be tightened along their front surface against a front surface of the slit. Because of this, forces on the wings and slits can only be transmitted in one direction, while effective forces in the opposite direction have to be transmitted through the screw connection mentioned above. That means, only two parts can be connected at a time, whereby the transmissible forces are relatively small and the undesirable screw connection is also required.